Talk:Epilogue
Whew....that was a long page to make. I included as much detail as possible (I've only visited there once). The first time there I went around and noticed which groups had stuff to say but I only recorded the main dialog between the Heroes....the rest have their sections defined in the dialog portion so people can add the dialog. I believe every npc here has something to say when you click on them...but only certain groups say something outloud. The main GW:EN heroes are the only ones that actually trigger the dialog boxes, the rest simply have dialog bubbles over their heads. About heroes you haven't acquired yet: The only ones I can comment on are Anton and Hayda as I have not acquired them yet, the dialog that popped up when you clicked on them suggested that stuff was left to be done and they offered no quests to acquire them. So unlike Nightfall, you have to take their original quest to acquire them.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 04:31, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Also Gwen seems to have some sort of quest here. I don't know what it is but she has an on-click dialog box that indicates choice buttons. For me it just says something to the affect of "I'll be on my way". Perhaps if you have certain items in your inventory she will respond with a quest?--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 06:34, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Cutscene Should we have an article about the final cutscene? right after you defeat the great destroyer? Axel Ogden's Benediction? :No, we shouldn't because its a cutscene.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:16, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Whinge Time Why do the rangers and warriors get crappy greens? Well maybe not crappy but certainly not as good, why does Anet love to spew forth 20/20 weapons? Man I wish the warrior and ranger stuff was like the sin, paragon or dervish items. --Blue.rellik 10:52, 30 September 2007 (UTC) REALLY!! I'm a ranger and my stuff sucks hard... johan's bow isen't half bad but it won't seem to drop after killing him... now i'm logged for 27 times... LIKE WTF Key bug? Grr. I finished the game with my Necro today, talked to Droknar, and he wouldn't give me a key :(( Tell me about it, Drokner is such a scammer. - Shuuda :I thought this happened to me too. Droknars dialog somehow suggested to me that clicking the green check mark option would send me away. I don't remember what it said, but it just gave me a key and a new option to be sent away. Point being, don't be afraid to click the green check mark. --Mooseyfate 14:54, 19 February 2008 (UTC) fireworks I leaved my character an hour in that area and fireworks doesn't start. Why? Because i didn't go down the stairs. I stayed near Droknar the dwarf. — TulipVorlax 11:12, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Two hours later; still no fireworks. I go on the last step of the stair, and it begin. — TulipVorlax 13:17, 14 February 2009 (UTC)